


Leave the Gun; Take the Popcorn

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Setting: Pre-Desertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-02
Updated: 2003-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and James spend a little quality time together with Michael Corleone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Gun; Take the Popcorn

Gun belts and ammunition littered the floor. Their owners reclined more or less gracefully on the worn couch, holding popcorn where they would usually hold weapons, and about as lethal. A food fight would be too gracious a term to refer to the way Alec threw kernels into James' mouth and the way James returned the favor. There was butter on Alec's nose and he seemed intent on making it leak through James' pants to coat his cock. James, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to lick Alec's face clean, in between watching the movie, of course.

"Where we up to?" Alec asked from the general direction of James' groin. The fight was going well from that end. The worn belt had been disentangled from James' belt loops, and Alec was still aware enough to be careful not to disengage any tricks Q might have thoughtfully placed right above James' cock. Q was strange that way. Once they had found a camera along the back pocket of Alec's combat pants. Q had claimed that it was there so they would have eyes in the back of their heads. Alec privately thought it was so Q could finally get a good look at James' cock, but he kept his opinion to himself. He had enough problems with Headquarters without adding 'Mastermind tried to hit on my honey' to the list.

"Second part."

On screen, Michael Corleone desperately tried to pick up a girl in the Sicilian wasteland. "See, James, this guy had it right. Just threaten the girl's father, mention that you're a bloody murderer, and you get the girl just fine. Now, why didn't I think of that?"

"Quit your whining. And it's not like you could threaten M anyway. He's too bloody smart for that. Look what happened to me when I did."

"Bugger almost got you killed," Alec grumbled and then struck gold. "Ah! What's this? Pass the popcorn, James."

James obeyed, trying to forget the man who was moving to kneel between his legs and coat butter over his cock. And then Alec's tongue was licking at the butter, swirling around James' head, comparing the tastes. James groaned as Michael finally married that daft Apollonia. "He's really after Sonny," he muttered uncomprehendingly. "Either that or Hagen. 'Consiglieri of mine, I think you should tell your Don what everyone else seems to know', my arse."

"Wants to jump in bed with him," Alec agreed as he spread the butter around James' balls as well and began to suck them hard. "Nice arse, though. And you do a terrible Italian accent."

"Like yours is any bett-AH! Do that again."

"If I do," Alec returned to the tip of James' cock and began to suck it like candy, "you won't last until Sonny's shot, let alone the baptism massacre. And wouldn't that be nice: to come with all that bloodshed around you. Fitting for our line of work, eh?"

"Damn it, Alec, that's three years!"

"Yes, but in movie time, that's really quite short. Take Citizen Kane, for example. Bloody Americans, but the movie isn't half bad."

"Don't you have better things to do with your mouth than critique American movies?"

"Probably. But would you return the favour?"

"Shut up and suck me, 006."

Alec grinned up at James and obeyed. James absently wondered if Mario Puzo had meant for his creation to be fellated to, but the mere thought of his partner on his knees before him banished all thoughts of authors from his head. Damn all authors anyway, he thought through a glorious haze of Alec's mouth. It wasn't like they would believe what secret agents got up to in their spare time. Just look at Donald Hamilton. Anyone with eyes could see that Matt was humping Mac. Bushy eyebrows, indeed. Bushy cockhair, probably.

"But I'm going to wait - after the baptism. I've decided to be godfather to Connie's baby." Michael Corleone declared and James couldn't hold back anymore. Alec had thoughtfully taken a deep breath before and there were no chokes to disrupt the vengeful gunshots from the screen as Michael Corleone made a name for himself among the Five Families of New York and New Jersey.

"Beautiful, James. Right on time."

"Bloody cheeky. You'd schedule your hospitalizations, if you could. Or your 'vacations' to the Retreat. Now pop in II. I want you to fuck me as Vito makes his first killing."

Alec pouted, a drop of James' come tantalizingly delicious on his lower lip and James couldn't help but taste. "Not the congressional hearing? Or Pentangeli's suicide?"

James grinned. "We have time. All the time in the world." He paused. "At least, until M decides to call us back into action."

Alec slid the video out and swapped it gracefully for the second movie. "Any ideas where we're going?"

"Moneypenny said some nuclear weapons facility. Russia, most likely."

Alec nodded, frown hidden. As the familiar strains of the Godfather theme started up, Alec stood. "Roll over," he ordered, and finished the job of taking down James' pants. There was butter enough to last until the flashback scene and Alec was determined to see if he could last the two hours until Pop's birthday. Poetic justice, perhaps, to come just as Michael was contemplating everything he had done wrong.

And then James moaned and Alec forgot about everything but the man underneath him, and Vito's revenge.


End file.
